


And the hero history will remember you as.

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Britain doesn't like Churchill, He never really liked most of his leaders, Multi, World War II, at all, but at this point if assume bf unless proven otherwise, the bf isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: History knows many heroes.And embodiments have met most of them.Wonder what they thought.
Relationships: France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	And the hero history will remember you as.

“Grab him,” Churchill spoke after some time of waiting. Two soldiers ripped France from his chair, he only fought for a second before thinking better of it. 

Britain stood, looking at his leader desperately. “Wait-” 

“He will be returned to his country tomorrow.” He began to walk away, the country following after him.

“Sir, We can talk about this!” He glanced back at France, fear completely unhidden in his eyes. 

The other turned back to him briefly. “There’s nothing to speak of, he has been conquered. We will not be on the wrong side of history, it is only right.” 

“It is not possible for us to be on the wrong side of history at this point, this isn’t World War One, there’s no room for argument. it’s a miracle he even managed to get out in the first place. You are sending a person to their death!” Britain pleaded his case. 

“This is not up for argument, he belongs to Germany now. It’s not our place.” Churchill picked up his pace moving towards the door. “Besides, I thought you couldn't die?” 

“Not our place?! What place! This is war!” He gestured his hands around the room, ignoring the second question. 

“And that… is a country, he’s going back to his homeland.” He finally met his eye, demanding the conversion end. “Now. I have a call to make.”

Britain stared at France, unable to hold his gaze for more than a few moments. ‘I’m so sorry,’ he mouthed towards him before rushing after his leader.

The cold whipped around Britain, he had to yell his way to even be here, to even just watch them give his ally… his friend away. He glared at the other country as he exited the car across from them. 

The conversion between Churchill and the other leader was short before he called forth three of his men. They quickly restrained the Francophone, France held himself with the pride of royalty as they twisted his arms into a pair of cuffs. They led him towards the Third Reich, letting him take the other country. 

Britain’s chest tightened hard enough to make him choke at the last look France gave him, stoic yet a glint of pure fear hid just under the surface. His face suddenly cringed in pain as the german unsheathed his claws, tearing through France’s skin in Third’s rough grip. Britain took one step forward, only one well-placed glare from Churchill stopped him from rushing to France and hopefully stabbing at least two of the people that stood in front of him.

Britain was really expected to just turn around and leave him in that thing’s control. And he did, walking away beside his leader. The man didn't miss the hate leaking out of every look the country gave him. 

“This is necessary.” He tried to assure him. 

Britain regarded him, his eyes slowly hardening. “Damn you and the hero history will remember you as.”

**Author's Note:**

> Frick it, since no one else will *writes countries interacting with history*


End file.
